


Cinque volte che Jim vede Kyle e una volta in cui succede il contrario

by Aikamorgan



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/pseuds/Aikamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La prima volta che Jimmy vede Kyle sono a scuola, lui sta facendo la fila per il pranzo, invece Kyle sbocconcella un pezzetto del suo panino mentre scrive freneticamente su un foglio. Sembra non importargli che al suo tavolo non sia seduto nessuno e Jimmy pensa che sia buffo con quel maglione di mille colori e fantasie e l'aspetto di un ragazzino sperduto.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>teen!Kyle/teen!Jimmy</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinque volte che Jim vede Kyle e una volta in cui succede il contrario

Cinque volte in cui Jimmy vede Kyle e una volta in cui invece succede il contrario. 

 

 

        La prima volta che Jimmy vede Kyle sono a scuola, lui sta facendo la fila per il pranzo, invece Kyle sbocconcella un pezzetto del suo panino mentre scrive freneticamente su un foglio. Sembra non importargli che al suo tavolo non sia seduto nessuno e Jimmy pensa che sia buffo con quel maglione di mille colori e fantasie e l'aspetto di un ragazzino sperduto. 

        La seconda volta accade nei corridoi, vicino agli armadietti. C'è stato il cambio aule della terza quarta ora e ormai quasi tutti sono rientrati in classe. Jimmy è in ritardo perché aveva appuntamento con Lydia nel cortile ed è felice perché è riuscito finalmente a strapparle un bacio. Alza lo sguardo e lo vede. Kyle è circondato da un gruppetto di ragazzi più grandi che lo strattonano chiamandolo checca e, dopo averglielo strappato di mano, gli fanno a pezzi il quaderno sul quale l'ha visto scrivere la prima volta. In seguito scoprirà che quello è il quaderno su cui Kyle appuntava tutte le sue storie, ma adesso non gli importa cosa sia:  si avvicina ed urla a quei tizi di lasciare Kyle in pace e loro se ne vanno perché Jimmy lo ascoltano tutti, lui è popolare e può permettersi di dettare legge anche in quel senso. 

        La terza volta Jimmy vede Kyle qualche giorno dopo, all'uscita di scuola e, spinto da chissà quale strano istinto, gli chiede se quei tizi l'hanno lasciato in pace e se ha voglia di andare a prendere un caffè con lui. La verità è che è troppo curioso di sapere cosa scriveva freneticamente su quel quaderno e quando Kyle gli risponde che erano solo storie e che adesso non importa più perché non pensa di poterle ricordare tutte a memoria, Jimmy sente il cuore spezzarsi. 

        La quarta volta che si vedono è Jimmy a cercare Kyle intenzionalmente. Gli ha comprato un regalo che deve assolutamente dargli, anche se ha speso un quarto di dollaro e probabilmente Kyle penserà che è uno spilorcio, perché va bene il pensiero, ma un regalo deve avere un minimo di valore. Quando Kyle vede il quaderno con la copertina di Broadway i suoi occhi luccicano di felicità e il suo sorriso smagliante fa pensare a Jimmy di aver scelto la cosa giusta. 

        La quinta volta che si vedono, Kyle gli racconta timidamente che ha ripreso a scrivere perché adora quella copertina di Broadway e Jimmy gli chiede se gli farà leggere i suoi racconti. Kyle non vorrebbe, ma Jimmy gli risponde che lui scrive canzoni e che sogna di portare in scena un musical, quindi sono entrambi artisti allo stesso modo e possono scambiarsi idee e consigli. 

*** 

        Alla fine, è Kyle a cercare Jimmy. Sa che girano delle voci su di lui a scuola, sa che è giusto mettere le cose in chiaro col suo nuovo amico e anche con se stesso, quindi gli confessa che molto probabilmente gli piacciono i ragazzi e gli chiede - col tono di chi ha paura della risposta - se per lui questo è un problema. Jimmy è stupito da questa domanda, perché davvero per lui questo è l'ultimo dei problemi quando ha trovato un amico che, come lui, adora scrivere e adora la musica. 

        La sua risposta è un sorriso, seguito da una stretta di mano e dalla consapevolezza che da adesso in poi inizieranno a cercarsi _insieme_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gli sfigafandom hanno conquistato anche me.   
> Io, Jimmy e Kyle abbiamo una storia d'amore che dura da febbraio e che si è conclusa tragicamente quando gli americani hanno fatto cancellare Smash perché non capiscono nulla di telefilm.  
> Shippo Kyle e Jimmy follemente, sono uno dei miei OTP assoluti (cosa che dico per tutti i miei OTP, ma questa volta è vero) però ho anche adorato il loro rapporto di amicizia, i loro sguardi, le loro battute. Tutto insomma.   
> Questa piccolissima shot è uscita stamattina, in chat con Alessandra (Ciao Ale!! *sventola manina*) perché sono secoli che voglio scrivere di loro e perché adoro tanto questa tipologia di fic "cinque volte che/una volta che".  
> E nulla, sto scrivendo note chilometriche per una fic che al massimo avrà tre visualizzazione, ma non fa nulla, io li amo tanto tanto tanto e sono contenta di questa cosina che è uscita fuori.
> 
> Aika.


End file.
